<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close To You by knighthart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955133">Close To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart'>knighthart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Harry Hart, Eggsy can sing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Nurse Eggsy, Romance, They aren't spies, kind of enemies to friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin was in love with Harry Hart, chief of the cardiology department. What is wrong with that? Well, Harry Hart is not only dating the worst human being in the face of the planet, Aka Charlie Hesketh, but he also hates Eggsy because of a misunderstanding.</p><p>Still, Eggsy can't stop loving Harry and Harry can't stop wondering why everybody likes Eggsy Unwin so much if Charlie said that Eggsy was an unprofessional person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my language and I don't have a beta so be nice to me, but feel free to warn me of mistakes and I will correct them.</p><p> </p><p>Also, this fic was based on the songs Close To You and This Guy's In Love With You so I think you all really should listen to them just to get the vibe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy was sure of only two things in his life. The first is that he loves being a nurse, but he wants to become a doctor in the future. The second is that Eggsy is completely, madly and undeniably in love with Harry Hart, chief of the cardiology department at Kingsman Hospital. About Eggsy's first longing, He was waiting for the answer from the Medical School about his scholarship application. But he couldn't do much about the second one for two simple reasons:</p><p>1- Harry Hart was dating Charles Hesketh from the plastic surgery department, and Eggsy wasn't a homewrecker.</p><p>2- Apparently, Harry Hart hates his fucking guts, and Eggsy suspected that Charles was the one to blame for it since he thinks that Eggsy is the worst thing that happened to the world since women started to gain rights, so he probably poisoned Harry's mind against Eggsy.</p><p> </p><p>So, Eggsy is in love with a committed man that hates him, if he had a therapist and told them about it, they would probably say something stupid like "Maybe you should consider that your love for someone that despises you have roots on the past trauma that you faced." But this was bullshit, Eggsy didn't fall in love with Harry because Harry hates him, he fell in love with Harry before Harry started hating him when Eggsy was new at the hospital and Charles was in a family trip.</p><p>They met at the end of the year party of the hospital, Eggsy was trying to pick up a drink in the bar, but it was crowded and he was thinking about giving up when Harry touched his shoulder and gave him a beer. The other man had a soft smile on his face and his brown eyes were glowing with fun like he thought it was entertaining to watch Eggsy trying to pick up a drink for half of an hour and failing on his attempts.</p><p>"Thank you, bruv," Eggsy screamed so Harry could hear him over the music and the talking.</p><p>"It wasn't a problem at all," Harry said politely.</p><p>They spent the rest of the party talking about a lot of different subjects, and in the following week, Eggsy and Harry were becoming friends. They didn't talk outside the hospital, but they would exchange a smile and do little talk over tea in the cafeteria. Eggsy was building up his courage to invite Harry to have a drink or two after work, just as friends since he knew the other man was seeing someone already, but then everything changed when Eggsy met Charles "Charlie" Hesketh.</p><p>When he met Charlie, he didn't know he was Harry's boyfriend and if he knew, he wouldn't believe in it because Charlie was probably the worse human being on the planet. He had a smug face, he treated people like shit and he looked at Eggsy like he was an insect. But, apparently, Harry didn't care about that, because he was not only with Charlie, but he stopped talking with Eggsy and started looking at him with disappointed and angry eyes. Just like that, their growing friendship ended and Eggsy would often wonder what Charlie said to Harry that was bad enough to the other man start treating him like they were strangers.</p><p>Eggsy considered talking with Harry to clear stuff. Although he wanted more, he couldn't lie about that, Eggsy was fine with just being friends with Harry and he didn't want to give up on that. But at the same time, he was afraid that Harry would talk with him the way Charlie did and Eggsy didn't think he was able to handle it, not when he saw how gently Harry could be when he liked someone. So, he tried his hard to pretend that he was fine with how things suddenly end between them. One day his heart would heal, he would forget Harry and move on.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry Hart hates a lot of things. To starts, he hates being told what to do, he hates his hair in the morning, he hates a bad made Martini, he hates when people meddle in the middle of his business without being called first, he hates being fooled around, he hates lazy and uncompromised people, and he hates injustices. Eggsy Unwin was able to be two of those things, first, he fooled Harry around making Harry believe that he was a decent person, the second was that he was a horrible professional. The worst part is that if Charlie didn't have warned him he would never know since Eggsy was a nurse in the pediatric department most of the time and it was rare for to Harry work there since Ginger, the chief of the department, said that “Harry’s face scared kids because he was too serious sometimes”.</p><p>"I really can't believe that you were talking with that prick," Charlie said when they were having lunch. "He was totally disrespectful with me when Dr. Ale called me to assist her on surgery to correct a cleft palate on a kid," Charlie complained. Of course, he left out the part where he was scaring the kid and Eggsy told him to back off and stop being an asshole. "He is also so Lazy, he is always sleeping in the middle of his shifts even though there are still rounds to be done. In my opinion, he shouldn’t be here,” Charlie finished with a glowering face.</p><p>"Thank you for warning me, dear," Harry said angrily. "I had no idea that he was this unprofessional and disrespectful," Harry said reaching for Charlie’s hand.</p><p>“You should pay more attention to people Harry,” Charlie said. “Probably he was trying to get into your pants.”</p><p>“I would never cheat on you, darling,” Harry reassured. “You know that.”</p><p>To be honest, Harry was angry with himself because he wasn't able to see under Eggsy's mask. Merlin, his best friend, and chief of the neurology department told Harry once that he could be easily manipulated by a pretty face and although it was the truth, Harry would never admit it to himself. He saw Eggsy that night trying to pick up a drink with a frustrated expression and Harry couldn’t stop himself from helping him. After that, they just started talking and the other man was so charismatic and fun that Harry saw himself delighted with Eggsy’s presence. He liked the other man, something that he would never allow himself to do if he knew that Eggsy was a bad person. That was why he started disliking Eggsy with a strong passion. People like that, that could easily pretend that they were something they weren't, were dangerous. So Harry cut their growing friendship and was very pleased when the other man didn’t question it, even if it caused him pain to see how little he meant to Eggsy that the other man let their friendship go so easily. </p><p>But it had been months since it all happened, there was no need to make a big deal of it. He had a little crush, he found out that the other man was an asshole, he cut his rising friendship, and it was so efficient that he was able to do it without requesting Merlin's advice about his growing fondness for another person that wasn't Charlie. Which was good because his friend would never let him forget about it if Harry had told him what happened.</p><p>The only problem is that Harry started to question Charlie's warning words about Eggsy. This was ridiculous because his boyfriend wouldn't lie to him, but still, Harry had eyes and ears and even if Eggsy belonged to another department, Harry paid attention to what other people, including his friends, would talk about Eggsy. Apparently they all liked the young man, especially Ginger and Ginger was someone that wasn't easily impressed. So, something about this whole situation wasn't quite right and, after Harry ended up working with Eggsy in a case, he really started to suspect that Charlie lied to him about the other man.</p><p>Ginger paged Harry and asked him to assist her with a patient that was in need of a heart transplant. The boy was only six years old and he had already been in a lot of surgeries. So he wasn't excited to be back at the hospital and he was crying a lot while fighting against the nurses because he didn't want to be put into the serum. The kid knew that if they placed the needle in his veins, he would be trapped in the serum bag and that he wouldn't get out of the hospital for a long time. So, of course, he was crying.</p><p>"Roxy," Ginger said to the resident that was working with them. "Go call Eggsy for me, please," Roxy nodded and got out of the room.</p><p>"Eggsy?" Harry asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"He has a real talent for pediatrics," Ginger explained with a smile. "If someone can calm down a kid when I can't, that someone is Eggsy."</p><p>Minutes later Eggsy And Roxy entered the room. Eggsy had a big smile on his face and he was totally ignoring Harry's presence, which was good for Harry since he was getting proof that Charlie really lied to him and that Eggsy was actually a decent person. So, Harry started to feel ashamed of his actions.</p><p>" 'ello, little guy," Eggsy said sitting in the chair beside the bed. "It sucks that you are here again," by the way he said it, Harry could guess that it wasn't the first time that Eggsy was designated for that patient. Harry didn't particularly approve the way he was talking with the kid too, but Eggsy was able to catch the boy's attention. He was still sobbing, but at least he was looking at Eggsy.</p><p>"I want to go home," the boy said crying.</p><p>"I know, I know, but do you remember what I told you the last time you were here?"</p><p>"All the knights get hurt in battle before going home," the boy said and Harry was surprised. </p><p>"And when they get hurt they need a wizard to help them get back on their feet," Eggsy said. "And look, you have three wizards here to help you and they are the best," Eggsy explained to the kid like it was obvious.</p><p>"They are docs, not wizards," The boy argued, he was calmer.</p><p>"Bruv, let me tell you a secret," Eggsy whispered getting closer to the bed like he was about to tell the boy something very confidential, but everybody there could hear them. "All the docs are a wizard in disguise, how do you think they can do all the cool stuff that they do like help you or brewing potions," Eggsy said pointing out the serum bag. "Without being Wizards, but they can't say the truth because the muggles will try to hunt them."</p><p>"The muggles are the worst," the boy said like he and Eggsy had this argument a lot of times.</p><p>"They totally are," Eggsy seriously agreed. "And let me tell you something even more unbelievable," Eggsy said and this time when he whispered in the boy's ears he didn't let himself be heard by the other people in the room. The boy's eyes grew bigger in an excited expression.</p><p>"No way," he boy said when Eggsy backed off.</p><p>"I am serious," Eggsy said. "But you can't tell anyone, he is still hiding from Death Eaters."</p><p>"Okay, I won't," The boy said and quickly looked at Harry with an amazed expression before looking at Eggsy again. </p><p>"So, will you let me put this needle in your arm so the potion will start working?" Eggsy gently asked. "The faster you listen to the wizards the faster you will get home, my knight," Eggsy said solemnly. The boy looked at Eggsy with a determined expression and then nodded.</p><p>"Kay."</p><p>After that, Eggsy put the serum on the boy and promised to visit him later before getting out of the room. When he and Ginger finished requesting all the exams and talking with the parents, the boy pulled the sleeve of Harry's lab coat.</p><p>"Are you really him?" The boy asked with big eyes. "Are you really Harry Potter?" All the adults in the room, including Harry, were trying very hard not to laugh. Roxy looked like she was particularly close to breaking in tears of joy.</p><p>"Guess I am," Harry said unsure. "But for protection purpose, I changed my name for Hart," Harry said with a gentle smile. "You can call me Dr. Potter if you want though, I don't believe any of my fellow Wizards will denunciate me,” the boy nodded.</p><p>When he got out of the room Harry was more than intrigued. Eggsy didn't act lazy and, although he used a vocabulary that shouldn't be used with kids, he did execute his job with mastery. But Harry couldn't understand why Charlie lied to him about the other man. Harry decided that he needed to investigate more and he would definitely talk with Charlie about this all. He also has to talk with Eggsy, do the mature thing, and just face the other man like he should have done the first time Charlie talked about Eggsy’s behavior. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were going to have a hart-attack," Roxy said with a smirk making Eggsy moan because of the joke.</p><p>"Christ, Roxy," Eggsy said while they were picking up their food in the cafeteria.</p><p>"It is clear that he has your hart on his hands," Roxy said while they were sitting. She started to laugh. "You should have seen his face when the boy asked if he was Harry Potter," She said making Eggsy blush and hide his face on his hands. "It was adorable."</p><p>"He’ll just hate me more," Eggsy said.</p><p>"I don't think he will, he looked like a man which hart was stolen," Roxy said laughing harder.</p><p>"Roxy, stop with the puns," Eggsy said angrily. "Please, stop with the puns," He said defeated. "This ain't funny, I have a crush on him and he hates me and I just made a kid call him Harry freaking Potter. I want to die."</p><p>"Don't be so dramatic," Roxy said. "I don't believe that he hates you, but if he does, fuck him. You are an amazing human being Eggsy Unwin," Roxy said picking up Eggsy's hand. Eggsy smiled at her.</p><p>"Thank you, Roxy."</p><p>"The person that conquer your hart in the future will be very lucky," She said making Eggsy giggle.</p><p>"I hate you so much," He said.</p><p>"You hart me, Eggsy," She said laughing and Eggsy couldn't stop himself from laughing too.</p><p>Eggsy almost forgot about that Harry Potter incident when he met Harry in the middle of the hallway when Harry was about to get out of the room that Eggsy wanted to enter. They stood there, oddly staring at each other until Harry started to talk.</p><p>"So, Harry Potter," Harry said with a little uncomfortable smile, and Eggsy raised a brow. Harry didn't smile at him since that first week.</p><p>"I am sorry," Eggsy said politely. "Some kids need a little bit of fantasy to pass thought this kind of stuff."</p><p>"I am not complaining," Harry said. "Frankly, I think it was quite brilliant. God knows I would never be able to do the same, usually, kids don't like me."</p><p>"I was just doing my job," Eggsy said trying to shut the conversation short. Harry sighed because he could see that Eggsy didn’t want to talk with him and he couldn’t blame the other man.</p><p>"I also want to apologize," Harry said ashamed. "It looks like I was been unfair to you. Someone made me believe that you were a bad professional and that you were making your coworkers assume your job instead of doing it," Harry said and Eggsy looked at him in disbelief. "He made me believe that you didn't deserve your spot here and I was angry that someone like you was allowed to work here. Of course, I was wrong. I am sorry."</p><p>"Fuck you," Eggsy said with and unfazed expression and a lower voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Harry said shocked.</p><p>"I said, fuck you," Eggsy said. "What type of person hears someone says shit about their friend and then just decide that they aren't worthy of something? You didn't even know me right," Eggsy said angrily. "And it is funny you stopped talking with me and started treating me like shit because you think I was a jerk when your boyfriend is a fucking asshole and it doesn’t look like you care," Eggsy vented.</p><p>"How dare you?" Harry asked angrily, trying not to raise his voice. "Charlie is an excellent surgeon."</p><p>"He can be good fixing people's face, but he is a shit person," Eggsy said. "He treats the nurses like shit and he is unkind with every patient that doesn't match his ideas worthy, and by worth I mean rich. If they aren't Scrooge McDuck he doesn't give a fucking shit about them," Eggsy's voice was getting higher and he was having trouble keeping it down. "Do you wanna know how I met him?"</p><p>"I," Harry said surprised, but Eggsy didn't let him finish.</p><p>"He was scaring a little girl that was about to operate her lips. She was afraid of getting scars and he started saying all the things that could go wrong and then he proceeded saying that it wouldn't make difference because she already had a lot of scars of previous surgeries," Eggsy said disgustedly. "She was a kid and even if she wasn’t no one deserves to be treated like that."</p><p>"I," Harry said wordlessly.</p><p>"So you sat on your high horse and judged me without even working with me just bc your prick boyfriend told you some shit? I thought that I did something wrong because it was the only explanation possible for a person so nice and cool like you treat me like I was the fucking devil, but I should have known that someone that dates Charles Hesketh couldn't be that good," Eggsy finished, he was breathing heavily. "Again, fuck you," He said one last time before entering the room and letting Harry standing there alone.</p><p>Eggsy couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Harry would believe that he was unprofessional and he was a jerk and whatever and he was happy that he was able to face the other man. After Dean, Eggsy promised himself that he would never let other people make him feels like he was unworthy of something and like he was less than he really was. So, fuck Harry and his excuses, his words meant nothing to Eggsy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>"Merlin," Harry said entering his friend's office. "I think I fucked up," Merlin looked at him over his papers and then started reading again.</p><p>"Come back when ye have some real news," He said unfazed and after that, he sighed. "Sat your butt already, and spit it all because I don't have the whole day."</p><p>So Harry started to explain to Merlin what Charlie said about Eggsy when Harry brought up the fact that they were becoming friends with the other man and how he started to suspect that something wasn't right because people kept praising Eggsy, and then he confirmed that Eggsy was actually a good professional and a nice person. Then he told Merlin what Eggsy told him about Charlie.</p><p>"The lad isn't wrong," Merlin said looking at Harry like he was stupid. "Charlie is a wanker. I told ye that ye were easily manipulated by a pretty face."</p><p>"Didn't you think about warning me about him?" Harry asked and Merlin sighed again.</p><p>"Harry," Merlin said. "I told ye with all the words that I don't like him and to be honest I didn't think it would last this long. I thought ye would grow tired of that smug face. Do ye really like him?"</p><p>"I do," Harry said. </p><p>He did like Charlie, he wouldn't go far and say that he was in love with the other man, but Harry hoped that he would get there someday. Charlie was everything that Harry ever wanted in a partner, he was smart, funny, had a good taste, and understood that Harry wouldn't have a lot of time for them because he was a doctor. So he was really trying to make it work, but apparently there was a whole side of Charlie that Harry never saw and as Harry let clear, he hated being fooled around. And the fact that Charlie was a bastard with others because of his status? That was unacceptable. </p><p>"But I am not so sure now," Harry said. "Does he really treat the nurses that bad?"</p><p>"Aye," Merlin said. "He doesn't do it in front of other doctors, but everybody that works in my team hates when I request his assistance for something. There is why I call Tristan and not him," Harry sighed. "What are ye going to do?" Merlin asked looking curiously at his friend.</p><p>"Talk with Charlie, of course," Harry said distressed. "I really hate this and I really hate myself for what I did," Harry could remember Eggsy's eye and the pain in them. It made him want to run miles just to fix what he did. How could Harry think that the kind and funny man that he first met in that week while Charlie was traveling was a bad person? And how could he not see Charlie’s true colors?</p><p>"Should I expect you to drop by my house later?" Merlin asked. </p><p>"I can't drink," Harry moaned. " I have to be here tomorrow morning.</p><p>"That's a shame," Merlin said with a smirk.</p><p>"You are enjoying this, your bastard," Harry accused.</p><p>"Maybe, it is rare to see you so distressed. You look like a fucking teenager in the middle of a movie," Merlin said.</p><p>"Fuck you," Harry said.</p><p>So that night he sat with Charlie to talk, by the end of the conversation they were screaming with each other, and Harry was red with anger. Charlie was, to put in simple words, an awful person. Harry couldn't believe in the things that the other man was saying and how spoiled he was. Charlie thought so little of nurses and people that didn't come from the same social class as him that Harry was impressed with how he didn't see it before. </p><p>"We are over, Charles," Harry said firmly. " You are a despicable excuse of a human being," Harry said opening his door.</p><p>"Do you think I fucking care?" Charles said with and smug and angry face. "I was with you only for status," Charles laughed. "And I really don't know what I was thinking, I can do so much better than an old man like you," He said before leaving.</p><p>Harry closed the door with a bang and sat on the floor breathing heavily. He wanted that drink that Merlin promised to him so bad, but he accepted his defeat, took a cold shower, and went to the bed. Although he tried, Harry wasn't able to sleep and because of that, he was with a horrible headache the next morning.</p><p>"You look like shit," Percival, chief of surgeons, said. </p><p>"I definitely feel like one," Harry said buying two coffees. "I broke up with Charles and let's just said it didn't end friendly," Percival smiled at him, Percival never smiled to anyone.</p><p>"Good, I am happy for you," He said. "He was a bastard.'</p><p>"This is what people keep saying to me and I wonder why nobody said it before," Harry said and Percival shrugged.</p><p>"We expected better from you then dating Charles Hesketh," he said unfazed.</p><p>"Ouch," Harry said and Percival put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"At least now you are free," Percival said. "Enjoy it and for the love of good, try to find someone better. James hated when you invited him for our dinners."</p><p>"But James loves everybody," Harry said surprised. "And he told me that he liked Charles."</p><p>"He likes everybody and he is a great lier. I will leave you with that," Percival said before leaving. Harry sighed tiredly, he had horrible friends.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Something very strange started to happen with Eggsy. Every time he went to the cafeteria to pick up coffee or tea or sometimes even a muffin the cashier would stop him while he was picking up his wallet and say "It was already paid, Mr. Unwin," with a smile on her face. And then, Eggsy would always find roses on his locker. It was so confusing that Eggsy didn't know what to do with himself, nobody did it for him before and he didn't even know who was paying his coffee and giving him flowers. </p><p>Eggsy liked to imagine that it was Harry, but at the same time, he didn't know how to feel about it. The other man really hurt him, and the worst part is that Eggsy couldn't stop himself from liking Harry, especially when he found out that Harry broke up with Charles. Still, he didn't want to create false hope, so he was trying his best to avoid Harry at all cost and it was working most of the time. He was also trying to avoid Charles that always looked at Eggsy like he was plotting to kill him. Don't get it wrong, Eggsy wasn't afraid of Charles "spoiled bastard" Hesketh, he just wanted to avoid drama.</p><p>He was successful in his schemes to avoid Harry almost for a week, but Harry cornered him when Eggsy was playing the guitar and singing for the children that were on the children's entertainment room, a special room full with toys and other stuff that were made to entertain kids that were there for a long period of time. He was singing "Stronger Than You" from Steven Universe with a choir of kids when Harry went into the room and leaned against the wall. He had a soft smile on his face and his brown eyes were shining. It felt like ages since Harry looked at him like that.</p><p>Harry just stood there, watching while Eggsy sang song after song with the kids and it was making Eggsy so anxious. When they were finished singing, Eggsy promised that he would try to drop by during his lunch again and put the guitar aside. He wasn't a coward, so he raised his chin and walked toward Harry, ready to face the other man but unable to do so when Harry started to talk.</p><p>"You have a beautiful voice," Harry said. "You should consider becoming a singer," He said playfully.</p><p>"What, do you still think that I am not good enough to work in a hospital?" Eggsy said ironically and observed as Harry smiled faded.</p><p>"I am sorry, Eggsy," Harry said with regret. "I really am and you were right about Charlie, he was a bastard with a silver spoon up into his ass," Harry said. "I hope you liked the flowers," Harry sighed and he was about to leave, and Eggsy put a hand on his arm.</p><p>"Wait," Eggsy said. "Did you sent me the roses and paid for my coffee?" He couldn't believe it was really Harry.</p><p>"Yes," Harry replied with a shy smile. "Is there a lot of people out there trying to gain your pardon?"</p><p>"Nah," Eggsy said giving him a little smile. “I thought it was some kind of misunderstanding," He confessed. "Thank you, but the next time just talk with me before assuming something, okay? You don't need to pay for my coffee and I don't even like roses that much," Eggsy said. He wasn’t ready to totally forgive Harry, but he knew that he would eventually. Also, Harry was really trying to gain his parson, wasn’t he? He gave Eggsy time, and a lot of flowers and coffee too.</p><p>"Oh," Harry said. "Which is your favorite flower?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Daisies," Eggsy said. "They remind me of my sister since they share the name," Harry gave him a big smile and Eggsy felt his skin getting hot.</p><p>"Noted," Harry said. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" Harry asked. "I was wondering how is your application for the medical school going."</p><p>"Yeah, right. Let's eat," Eggsy said astonished that Harry still remembers that he was thinking about going to medical school.</p><p>Eggsy found Daisies in his locker the next day.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry and Eggsy developed a kind of routine, they would lunch together on Mondays and Harry would bring him a coffee if Eggsy were playing songs with the kids on Tuesdays, Eggsy in return would bring Harry tea if he was working on his office and they would often sit together on a bench outside the building during their breaks. At some point, it was like those months they stayed apart didn't matter and their rising friendship just put more fire on Eggsy's feelings toward Harry.</p><p>But bigger his heart grew affectionate of the other man, bigger Eggsy's insecurities grew. Harry was fucking perfect, a true gentleman, and Eggsy wasn't anything like him. He knew he was beautiful, he wasn't blind after all, and he knew that he wasn't dumb, but Harry was so polite and polished and had a type of aura that made people respect him. He came from a wealthy family and he was charming and he was a lot of things that Eggsy couldn't even dream of being. Eggsy felt like he was just someone very lucky because he was able to get out of a bad situation while Harry was destined for big things. Someone like Harry would never love Eggsy, Eggsy knew that and Charlie Hesketh.</p><p> </p><p>"He will just play with you, eggy boy," Charlie said with a predatory smile. "And then he will throw you away like garbage."</p><p>"He won't," Eggsy said with confidence. "Back off."</p><p>Later when Eggsy vented with Harry about Charlie and how he was following Eggsy around and treating him like shit. Harry gave him a sad look.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Eggsy," Harry said. "You don't deserve that, I will talk with him."</p><p>"Bruv," Eggsy said. "I can pick my own fights and I can protect myself," Eggsy said with a smirk. "Besides, I faced worse people than Charlie on my life, he ain't shit," Eggsy were glad that Harry didn't ask more about who he had faced because he wasn't ready to talk about Dean and his past and why he wanted to become a nurse in the first place.</p><p>The problem is that Harry, as Eggsy learned, was stubborn as fuck and he went after Charlie in Eggsy's name. As a result, Harry and Charlie beat the shit out of each other, with Harry being a little better at it than Charlie, and the fight only stopped when Charlie confessed in the middle of the cafeteria that he was cheating Harry for months and that he didn't care if Harry would end up with Eggsy because they both were trash. After that, Harry stormed out of the cafeteria and went toward his office.</p><p>Before Charlie's revelation, Eggsy was fucking ready to scream with Harry about how he shouldn't have done that, how Eggsy could look after himself, how Charlie wasn't worthy of it. But after that, how could he? Eggsy entered the office without knocking, Harry was sitting at the sofa with close eyes and Eggsy sat by his side. He picked up Harry's hand without even noticing, or carrying, about what he was doing.</p><p>"I know you aren't okay, but if you wanna talk I am here," Eggsy gently said. While stroking Harry's hand with his thumb. Harry sighed.</p><p>"What really makes me angry," Harry asked without opening his eyes. "Is that I spent months with someone that I didn't even love because I was determined to make this work. I thought that it was time for me to settle down and have a family since I am almost forty, but it looks like I was just a joke all along, a way for him to acquire some kind of prestige while fucking a bunch of people. I am an idiot," Harry said sadly, he opened his eyes and turned to look at Eggsy.</p><p>"You are not, it makes you a good person that really cares about others because you really tried to love him," Eggsy said trying to comfort him. "The only idiot here is that guy, you deserve better than him. You shouldn't be sad about what that bastard said, he just shows his true self for everybody," Eggsy pointed.</p><p>"I am not sad about him," Harry said and then he scared Eggsy when he started laughing like a maniac. "God, I fought with my ex in front of the whole hospital," He giggled more. "I will be fired."</p><p>"You won't," Eggsy said, not knowing if he should comfort Harry or pinch him. "Harry, you are scaring me, should I call someone?" Harry looked at him with a big smile, one of his eyes was starting to get dark because of a punch and his hair was a mess.</p><p>"No, I am fine," Harry said. "I mean, maybe I will call Merlin, I need a drink, but first I need to go to the infirmary and then talk to Percival to see if I still have a job."</p><p>"Don't be drama queen, bruv," Eggsy said. "You won't lose your job," But Harry didn't reply again. He was just there, looking at Eggsy with a silly face that made Eggsy's heart melt. He loved this man so fucking much that it was unfair.</p><p>"Do you wanna join me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"What?" Eggsy said.</p><p>"I said, do you wanna join me for a drink later with Merlin? Probably Ginger since they are always together," Harry said.</p><p>"Okay," Eggsy said. "It was a shitty day, wasn't it?" Eggsy asked.</p><p>"I supposed not everything about it was bad," Harry said squeezing Eggsy's hand kindly. Eggsy didn't even notice that they were still holding hands</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Harry was getting back from the bar on a cab, after spending a lovely evening with his friends and Eggsy, when he had a realization. It wasn’t a sudden realization though, he was enjoying the view and listen to the radio when Close To You by Carpenters started playing and then he slowly started to think about Eggsy. He started to think about those bright green eyes that were full of joy and light, he started to think about how everybody, even Merlin, liked him, he started to remember how excited and happy Eggsy's voice sounded while he was singing for the kids. And Eggsy's smile, Harry could spend hours talking about how Eggsy would fondly smile when he started to talk about his sister Daisy or his mom, or even Roxy.</p><p> </p><p>Why do stars fall down from the sky<br/>
Every time you walk by?<br/>
Just like me, they long to be<br/>
Close to you</p><p> </p><p>And that was when it finally hit Harry, he was in love with Eggsy. He was so in love with Eggsy that realizing that made Harry's solar system realign itself around Eggsy's sunny soul. Harry was taken by a kind of happiness that he didn't felt in a while and it made him become continuous of how bad his relation with Charlie was and how he forced himself to stay with someone that he didn't grow to love during months while in the same amount of time Eggsy conquered his heart not doing nothing but being there for him. It was insane, it was totally insane.</p><p>Soon he got home, he called Merlin. The other man didn't answer the first call, or in the second, or in the third, but he eventually gave up and picked up the phone.</p><p>"I hope ye have a pretty good reason to call me because I am with Gin," Merlin said.</p><p>"I am in love with Eggsy," Harry said. Merlin didn't reply and Harry could almost see his friend unfazed face. Harry could hear Ginger asking what he had said for Merlin.</p><p>"Harry said that he is in love with Eggsy," Merlin said to Ginger, but Harry could hear it. "Everybody knows ye are in love with the lad, Harry, except the lad because he is dumb just like you and doesn't realize that you like him as much as he likes you," Merlin said grumpily.</p><p>"Does he likes me?" Harry asked surprised and Merlin growled with frustration.</p><p>"Yes, Harry," Ginger said picking up the phone. "Eggsy likes you, you like him, everybody knows you, it is pretty oblivious. You fought to protect his honor in the middle of the cafeteria, of course, everybody knows," She explained like Harry was a toddler.  "Now, Merlin and I were planning to watch a movie and I would like to go back to it," Ginger said.</p><p>"Of course, I am sorry," Harry said.</p><p>"And Harry," Ginger said seriously. "If you hurt that man I will kill you, he is like a son to me.”</p><p>"I wouldn't dare," Harry said.</p><p>"Good," Ginger said hanging off the phone.</p><p>The next morning, Harry prepared a plan to reveal his feelings for Eggsy. He was going to invite the other man to a date and, if Eggsy accepts, Harry will take him for a lovely Brazilian Restaurant that he thought Eggsy would appreciate, and then they would take a walk in the park. Harry will find a perfect spot and confess his feeling and see if the other man feels the same, which his friends said he did, so he was very excited about it.  It would be perfect.</p><p>Unfortunately, Harry wasn't able to meet Eggsy during breakfast or during lunch. Since he had a blue eye because of Charlie, he wasn't able to perform any surgery that day, but he had to watch it and help the residents that were still learning. When it over Harry was feeling over the moon, the procedure was perfect and Gazelle, one of the residents executed it brightly without a sweat. That girl will be a great surgeon in the future and Harry was glad to help her get there.</p><p>After it was all over, Harry decided that it was the perfect moment to try to find Eggsy, but instead of finding his “hopefully soon to be partner”, he found Roxy. The young woman looked angry and sad so Harry immediately got worried that something had happened with Eggsy. When he asked her about Eggsy she nodded her head negatively.</p><p>"I don't see him since this morning," Roxy sighed and Harry could see that she was disturbed by something.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"It was a domestic abused case," Roxy explained. "A mom showed up with her teen daughter beaten up bad, the mom looked nervous and had some bruisers too. They tried to lie to us, of course, but Eggsy was able to make them tell the truth and he convinced them to call the police. It was hard for him because of what he faced when he was a kid," Roxy said. Harry looked at her confused and Roxy realized that he probably didn't know about Dean. "Fuck, he didn't tell you yet."</p><p>"He didn't tell me what, Roxy?" Harry requested worry and Roxy shook her head.</p><p>"Not my story to tell you, Harry," She said. "But he isn't fine, he is never fine after cases like that. You should try to find him and talk to him, of all the people he probably will accept you the most.”</p><p>"Because he likes me," Harry said and Roxy looked surprised to him.</p><p>"Yeah," She gave him a soft smile. "He does."</p><p>"I will try to find him them, goodbye Ms. Morton," Harry said.</p><p>"See you later, sir," Roxy said.</p><p>It took Harry near an hour to find Eggsy. He was laying in one bed in a room reserved for people on duty to get some sleep while they don't have work. Eggsy wasn't sleeping though and he looked to the door when Happy opened it.</p><p>"Hello," Harry said giving Eggsy a little smile that the other man forced himself to correspond, but it was flat and sad. "I was looking after you," Harry said entering the room.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Eggsy said sitting. "Wasn't in the mood to talk."</p><p>"Ms. Morton informed me that you had a rough morning," Harry said sitting on Eggsy's side. He could see the other man getting tense so he held his hand as Eggsy did for him the other day. "It is quite understandable," Eggsy sighed.</p><p>"I still don't want to talk about it, Harry," Eggsy said unfazed.</p><p>"And I am not here to convince you otherwise," Harry said. "I brought you a muffin, that lady from the cafeteria, Elsa, I believe, told me this was one of your favorites," Harry said handing him a little white paper bag.</p><p>"Thanks," Eggsy said taking the bag and opening it with only one hand. Harry was happy that Eggsy didn't want to let his hand go, it warmed his heart in a way that made Harry calm. He just wished he could bring Eggsy some comfort.</p><p>"There is no need for that, my dear," Harry said.</p><p>They sat there quietly side by side while Eggsy were eating, they leaned on the wall and Harry picked up his phone to read some news while Eggsy was eating his muffin. At some point, Eggsy finished it and started to looking curiously at Harry, he had a soft expression and he looked a little bit calmer. Harry learned that when it came to their emotions they were definitely opposites, Harry hides it better. His anger is like cold rain, quietly and orientated, Eggsy was like a volcanic eruption, fast and hot. But the outcome was pretty much the same for they both and Harry could see how Eggsy was tired and full of sorrow.</p><p>"Do you know the worst part?" Eggsy started. "Is that I became a nurse and I want to be a pediatrician to help kids like this one because it was a doc that helped me and my mum realize that what my stepfather was doing with us wasn't right, but every time I pick up a case like that I feel like shit. It is the whole reason why I do what I do and it makes me feel horrible and I hate how much this still affects me," Eggsy explained with a tearful voice.</p><p>Harry wasn't dumb, he could guess a lot about what Eggsy had to face while growing up and he couldn't imagine how hard it was for him even to talk about this. But Harry didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to comfort Eggs. He could say to him how he was brave and how he was strong, how he works were valuable, and how he was helping people, but all of that felt wrong, it was bullshit. The truth was ugly and the truth was that Eggsy was still hurt and he needed a kind of help that Harry couldn't give. The only thing that Harry could do was be there. So Harry passed one of his arms around Eggsy and pulled his body so they would be closer, then he kissed Eggsy's head.</p><p>For a moment Eggsy was tense, but then he melts on Harry's arms and it was like Harry opened a door and Eggsy started to cry silently on his shoulder. He held Eggsy tight and just waited while gently stroking Eggsy's arms with his hand. If it was everything he could do to help Eggsy, he was going to do his best.</p><p>"Maybe you should talk with someone about it," Harry said. "Not me, although I will be here to hear you as long as you will have me, but with someone that can better help you understand what you feeling and how to face it. See a therapist isn't a bad thing, trust me I saw myself in one during a lot of troubling times throughout my life."</p><p>"Yeah," Eggsy said wiping his tears. "I think, I think it will be good for me," He gave Harry a little smile. "Sorry for crying on you."</p><p>"It's fine, Eggsy," Harry said. "Now, if you are feeling a little better, I think we can go to the cafeteria and eat, it is almost night and you didn't have lunch. A muffin isn't a proper meal," Harry said forgetting his plans for a date.</p><p>"It sounds good," Eggsy said intensely looking at Harry. He was looking at Harry with a scared expression, but at the same time, Harry could recognize the longing in Eggsy's green eyes. Eggsy was afraid and confused, Harry could tell. Probably he was confused by why Harry was comforting him like this and at the same time afraid that Harry wasn't as fond of him as Eggsy liked Harry. "Harry, I..."</p><p>"I know my dear," Harry said with a kind smile picking up Eggsy's chin. "I already know," He said before lowering himself to kiss Eggsy's lips. It was a simple and tender kiss, but also fast. Harry knew it wasn't a proper moment for that, not when Eggsy was very vulnerable. "I think we both know that we have feelings for each other by now. I have to say that it took me a little time to realize that even though my actions were pretty obvious for everyone but me. We have time to talk about it later. Priorities first," Harry finished making Eggsy smile at him.</p><p>It was a big and open smile and it was like the light has returned to Eggsy's eyes.</p><p>"Okay, Harry," Eggsy said. "Later."</p><p>*</p><p>Sometimes Eggsy thought that he was dreaming, but then Harry would kiss him and the reality of everything would make Eggsy smile stupidly for the rest of the day. He was dating Harry Hart, they were really together, they were a fucking couple. They would hold hands and lunch together and have dates and watch movies and it was all fantastic. Everything was funckingtastick in Eggsy's own words.</p><p>On their first date, Harry took him to a nice restaurant and they had this weird but delicious drink called Caipvodka, and after that, they walked in the park. On their second date, they went to watch a movie called "Imagine Me and You" because, apparently, Harry was addicted to romantic comedy. On their fourth date, they went on a picnic with Daisy and JB, since Eggsy wanted Harry to meet his family. Unfortunately, his mom couldn't go because she was working, but everything went fine. Daisy liked Harry and Harry liked Daisy and JB basically stole Harry's heart.</p><p>"I love dogs," Harry confessed while they were sitting on the towel. "I used to have a dog called Mr. Pickle, he died a few years ago," Eggsy giggled.</p><p>"I can't believe you named your dog Mr. Pickle, he must have hated you so much, the poor thing," Eggsy said. Harry made an offended noise.</p><p>"Mr. Pickle loved me," Harry said smiling. "I loved him a lot too, he was a good companion."</p><p>"You can say that he had your hart them," Eggsy said remembering Roxy's joke. Harry laughed.</p><p>"My hart? How did you come up with this pun?"</p><p>"Roxy," Eggsy. "She was so annoying about it when she found out that I liked you, so she was always making jokes with this pun," Eggsy explained. "You have my hart too, you know?" Eggsy said looking at Harry with tenderness. "My hart is all yours," Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"Well, I love you too, darling," Harry simply said, trying to make Eggsy understand that it wasn't a joke, it is was serious and Eggsy did understand. He crawled on Harry's lap and kissed him until they both were out of air.</p><p>"Ew," They heard Daisy said. "You will get thrush," Said the ten years old making them laugh.</p><p>Harry was also there when Eggsy opened his scholarship letter. Eggsy was kind of unsure if he could really go to medical school or not, he was twenty-seven years old and sometimes it felt like his time for it already had past, but Harry motivated him so much that when he received his later he didn't open it and he waited until lunch break to open it with Harry. They were at Harry's office.</p><p>"You do it, I can't," Eggy said handing the letter to Harry.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Harry asked picking it up.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you will give me luck," Eggsy said. Harry opened the letter unfazed and Eggsy hated it, he hated how Harry perfectly controls his facial expression in every situation. Eggsy wasn’t able of doing it if he was angry people would see it on his face if he was happy too, but Harry was like a fucking wall of bricks. When he finished it he stared at Eggsy. "So??" Eggsy said. "Say something Harry, you will give me a heart attack."</p><p>"No more puns with my name, I see," Harry said with a smirk walking toward Eggsy.</p><p>"Harry," Eggsy said with a warning tone.</p><p>"You got the scholarship, darling," Harry said.</p><p>"Holy shit, I got in," Eggsy screamed jumping and then he hugged Harry tight. Harry put his arms around him and kissed Eggsy.</p><p>"You should call your mom to let her know and then tell Roxy the news," Harry said.</p><p>"Yeah," Eggsy said unable to hide how excited he was. "We should celebrate later, in that bar that has karaoke, I could sing," Eggsy said in a frenzy. "I will go tell Roxy and call my mom," He said walking towards the door. "Holy shit," he repeated.</p><p>"I will let Merlin and Ginger knows about he Karaoke," Eggsy could hear Harry talking while he was walking through the door. It was better than when Charlie got fired for being a jerk.</p><p>Later, that night, Eggsy was almost feeling ethereal in that bar. It was a type of feeling that he couldn't quite explain, he was happy about being there, with his friends and his boyfriend, and at the same time, he was already missing it. Like that moment were happening so fast that he couldn't hold it properly. The next day were arriving and all that euphoria would go away when the news loses their shiny look and that moment would become a dear memory. Eggsy looked at his friends with attention and he was so lost in the moment that he didn't even see Harry going to the stage. Roxy poked him and pointed to Harry.</p><p>Harry gave him a smile and started to sing This Guy's In Love With you by Herb Alpert. He wasn't a great singer, but Harry's voice soft and tender. Eggsy didn't know that he could love a person more than he already did and he asked himself if this feeling would fade someday too, he didn't think it was possible. Sometimes he felt like he had met Harry his whole life and not having him on it would be wrong. When it was over, Harry walked towards him and sat by his side.</p><p>"So, you can sing," Eggsy said teasing Harry.</p><p>"Barely," Harry said giggling. "And I am almost sure Merlin filmed it and will use it to blackmail me forever, but I wanted to try. You see, it was a song that made me realize that I was in love with you, and watching you singing with the kids made me fall in love with you in the first place. So I thought it would be proper," Harry said kissing him. "But don't get used to it," He warned.</p><p>"Ah, I bet I can convince you to sing for me," Eggsy said with a smug expression.</p><p>"Maybe you can hear me while I am taking a shower," Harry said. "We can even form a duet."</p><p>"Honey," Eggsy said flirting. "If we are in the shower together, we won't be singing," Eggsy winked.</p><p>"Your cheeky bastard," Harry said fondly.</p><p>One after another his friends started going home and then there were just Harry and Eggsy left. They danced a slow song together before Harry called a cab. Coincidence or not, Close To You started to play again and Harry was about to tell Eggsy that it was the song that made him realize his love when the other man started to hum the song while looking through the window. Eggsy noticed Harry looking at him thought the reflection and gave him a satisfied smile. Harry decided that he would keep this secret, and only this secret, for himself, at least for now. Maybe he would talk about this song on their wedding day if they got to that point, maybe he would tell this story to their future kids, or maybe not. Maybe this precious thing between him and Eggsy wouldn't last after all and everything, including that song, would be nothing more than melancholic memories.</p><p>But Harry didn't want to think about that, not at that moment when he could feel Eggsy's warm hand on his. And he certainly didn't think about it later that night, when he was pressing Eggsy against the mattress and making love with him. They didn't talk much, everything was so overwhelming and so perfect that when it ended they just stayed there in the darkness of Harry's room feeling each other's heart beating fast on their chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, spare some kudos and comments for the author if you liked it, it would make me very happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>